The Vampire and the Angel
by GeMerope
Summary: Harry is invited on Draco's Halloween party, where he encounters Voldemort, out for his blood... Quite literally. What else to do than to give in? Vampire!Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

A HPLV story requested by and written for: Darkangel048

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Warnings: OOC-ness, slash, lemon -I didn't put up a warning by the way. If you don't like it, what are you doing reading an M-rated story anyways?-

Enjoy

* * *

Nervously, Harry entered through the open doors of the manor, taking in the spectacle. The room was large, almost as large as the Great hall, and heavily, but tastefully decorated. Most of the attendants, himself included, wore masks. He had come late on purpose, so everyone would already be too busy to notice his presence. Draco really was a dear friend of his, but this was the first time he had been in the blonde's home. He watched the other people carefully. Damn it! Couldn't Draco have informed him about the fact that this was a Samhain party for his parents as well? Most of the people here were adults, and only Merlin could know how many of them were loyally Dark, or worse, Death Eaters! Sure, he was disguised, but should anyone try to be funny and rip his mask off, he didn't want to know what would happen... Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all... Trying to blend in with the shadows, Harry scooted along the wall, searching for his friend, finally spotting him over at the drinking bar, together with some of his other friends.

_Where else_, he chuckled in his mind.

He approached Draco, sighing in relief when he reached the table without having collided

with any of his enemies.

"Dray!" he hissed, dragging Draco away from the table into the shadows.

"Harry?"

"How'd you know it was me?" he said, concerned that anyone else would see through his mask and costume.

"Oh please, you're the only one who ever calls me by that** ridiculous** nickname. You're late, by the way..."

"Fashionably." Harry pointed out, grinning, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Geez, how much have you drank to be so open and talkative already?" Harry joked.

"It isn't a party for nothin' y'know..."

"What about your parents?"

"Will probably drink thrice as much as I do...It's their party also, no?"

"Yes, such a trifling little detail you forgot to tell me." the black-haired boy grumbled. "Anyone here out for my blood that I should watch out for?"

"Depends in what sense..." Draco said, a sly grin spreading over his lips, something Harry didn't like at all. Whenever Dray grinned like that, he had some evil little scheme, mostly having to do something with him trying to hook Harry up with someone. "You know," he began, on a tone that made clear he was changing subjects –on purpose, Harry knew all too well- "You have a nice mask. What does it portray? A swan or something?"

"Yes." he answered, suddenly liking that interpretation a lot more than what it actually was.

It was a venetian half-mask, only covering the upper part of his face with white feathers glued to it. Around his eyes, there was fluffy stuff, but all around the edges, it had pennaceous feathers, pointing in all directions. It was supposed to portray an angel, but he guessed a swan was –although a very, veeeery little bit,- more Samhain-like than an angel...maybe he hadn't chosen the best mask, but he had instantly liked this one.

"So...I've never been to a party like this before...what's gonna happen?"

"It's more of a ball inside of here than a real party. That one is in the back of the garden, for us. We're not really going to do anything traditional, it's more eating and talking, and drinking, and trying to get someone to snog you when you're drunk." Draco told him, and Harry tried not to laugh. It was** so**Draco-like. He couldn't believe the rest had actually agreed on this, knowing that there were some who would love to do something traditional over Draco's view of 'fun', but he supposed that was probably the reason Dray had invited them before he could be invited to another's party, sly git he was.

"Hey, Dray...You** did** inform your parents that I was here, right?"

"Ah, I might've...forgotten...If it makes you feel better, I'm not the only one who knows you're here...and you might even be searched out by him..."

"Who the hell are you talking-Hey!" he yelped, when Draco began to push him towards the door, followed by a few snickering Slytherins.

At first, Harry thought they were all in on that 'little plan' the blonde seemed to have, but when studying their expressions- or at least, of the ones who had their masks down, more thoroughly, he saw hidden confusion and curiosity. No chance at getting the answer out of them. He supposed he just had to trust his friend...even though he didn't look so trustworthy right now.

Some while later, Harry felt himself becoming light-headed because of the alcohol Dray kept feeding him. He couldn't deny though, that he absolutely loved the party. When he had gotten the invitation, he had been hesitant, but it really was awesome. Everyone was chattering and dancing around him, drowning out the gurgling sound of water from the little brook that flowed along one edge of the clearing the party was held in. The whole ambiance was a lot better then what he had seen in the ballroom. Apparently he wasn't allowed to think on his own for even a short while, because someone with a blue, scaly mask dragged him over to another group, laughing and quite obviously tipsy.

The whole dressing up seemed to be the only traditional thing that had survived Draco's thoroughness to make a 'real party' of it. Of course, there were the classic decorations, like turnips which were hollowed out –Though Harry liked the Muggle variant of hollow pumpkins better-, and the torches and bonfire, which Dray only allowed to get some warmth and a cozy atmosphere. Harry sighed. His friend was really impossible with things like 'breaking traditions'. One of the good sides was that there wouldn't be any limbs of slaughtered animals thrown into the fire to let the whole life/death theme come to life –no pun intended.-

Not really following the conversations, since they were just a bunch of nonsense because ninety percent was too drunk to have an ounce of intelligence left, he just laughed along, enjoying the party nonetheless. After some time though, he felt like he needed to get away from the crowds for a moment, and walked to the edge of the clearing, sitting down on the damp grass. Vaguely, he wondered what Dray was doing now, but no sooner had he thought it, he saw the boy, straddling some other guy's lap, –he believed it to be Theodore Nott, but he couldn't tell for sure. The mask hadn't fit over his glasses, so he had used a temporarily eye-correcting spell, that was slowly wearing off, making his vision blurry around the edges-, and seemingly enjoying himself very much.

Dizzy from the stronger stuff he had drunk, he let his head hit the tree trunk behind him with a thud, feeling a bit sleepy, but all of sudden, something nagged in the back of his head, like a warning. He tried to clear his mind, but failed horribly, and wondered what it was about. Even though he couldn't comprehend what the feeling was, it put him on alert, waking him from his drowsiness. A cold seeped into his bones when he felt someone stand behind him all of a sudden.

"My my," a honeyed voice whispered in him ear, breath tickling the shell, "What do we have here?" Harry's breathing hitched, but whether it was out of fear or anticipation, he couldn't determine anymore when a cold fingertip was slowly dragged along his lower lip. He tried to turn his head, but it was as if someone had cast a Petrificus Totalus on him. Something sharp was touching his neck, but he had no idea what it could be, seeing as the left hand of the person was in front of him, and the right arm slowly slid around his waist. He felt the person slowly lower himself to his knees behind Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered, and got a dark chuckle in response.

"You don't know, my angel?" the man –for the muscled arm around him and the voice of the person were obviously male-, said.

"It's a swan." Harry muttered, earning him more chuckles.

"I'm sure it is..." he said, and hooked his fingers under the mask, slowly pulling it off.

"However, your real face represents an angel more than this mask does. Why hide yourself at all?"

If it wasn't for the heavily seductive tone in which he spoke, Harry might have been able to wrap his mind around the fact that he had been complimented. As it was, he was too far gone to register anything but the alluring presence of the being behind him. He wasn't entirely sure it was human, because while he spoke, sharp things prodded his nape sometimes, and the only thing they could be were teeth. Very, very sharp ones. The man's head lay heavy on his shoulder, breathing against Harry's skin and rubbing his cheek against the boy. Slowly, he willed himself to be calm, not seeing any immediate danger.

Only then, Harry felt as if something was lifted from him, and he could move. It seemed the man had put a spell on him after all, though for the life of it, he couldn't figure out when and how. Slowly, he lifted his arm and touched the person's head. It appeared he had short hair that was very soft to his fingers. He pushed a bit to make clear the man had to remove his head, and he did, although reluctantly, so Harry could turn around. What he saw took his breath away.

An older version of Tom Riddle. That was the only thing the man before him could be described as, save for the crimson eyes which were now taking him in cautiously, obviously waiting for him to jump up and scream. He didn't though. He had expected to have no control over either his body or his mind on this, but it seemed they agreed completely on staying here in the arms of the man. The curious thing was, that the Dark Lord's lips were parted slightly, and two tips of fangs stuck out. Wondering whether they were part of a costume or real, he reached out and touched the tips. Voldemort flinched away in surprise.

"Don't." He commanded.

"Why not?" Harry asked, fascinated by the fangs. They had felt real.

"Because it wouldn't be wise for you if they punctured your skin...How come you are still here?"

Harry stared at him with a blank expression, not knowing the answer. He shrugged and leaned his head against the man's chest, snuggling into him. Disbelieving, the man looked down on him.

"And here I thought I would have to resort to force to keep you here." He told the teen, his voice betraying that he was taken aback.

"Would you have?"

Another chuckle escaped his lips. "Guess..." Dark mirth danced in his eyes.

"Yes." Harry stated. "But why? Why are you here? Not torturing me?"

"Oh, I will...but you will beg for it..." he said, clear amusement in his voice, and Harry couldn't make out if he meant it or not. He tried one more futile attempt to clear his head, but found his senses to be clouded and foggy. The only thing that became clearer was his vision, and he wondered if the man in front of him had cast the spell on him. "Why I am here...I just so happened to break into young Malfoy's mind, and saw you were to come here...I got...curious as to why, and found that you are not as loyal to the Light as everyone believes...why is that?"

"It's not that."Harry said slowly, since it was hard to form intelligible sentences for him right now. Riddle's arms were still around him, still pressing him flush against the man, who was also doing quite a good job on distracting him when slowly sliding lips across Harry's temple. "I'm not against the Light...just against the war. I want to have no part in it...w...what are you-" he said uncomfortably when he heard Voldemort breathing in the scent of him, and slowly scraping his teeth over Harry's skin

He didn't get an answer other than a small animalistic sound that were in between a whimper and a growl. He decided it would be best to sit completely still, and after a few minutes, the Dark Lord once more rested his head on the teens shoulder.

"I don't really think you can decide for yourself whether to participate in the war or not. You are obligated to try vanquish me, no?"

"As are you." Harry answered, and he felt the mouth of the other curl into a smirk.

"Ah, but** I** am not being controlled by anyone but myself. So in fact, I am freer than you are."

"And what reason would you have not to kill me?" Harry said somberly.

"Funny that you ask...I don't think I'll stop myself from killing you, although the concept of killing can be used in more meanings than destroying."

"What are you talking about?" Harry breathed, closing his eyes when a hand began to stroke his face.

"**I** Harry, am dead." the man grinned, showing two sharp fangs.

"So they're real?" he asked dumbly, and Voldemort licked his lips.

"Like to feel?" he hissed in a low voice.

A flash at inhuman speed later, he had his fangs at Harry's neck again, the teeth biting down, almost breaking the skin. The boy shuddered and gripped the brown hair of the other to press him closer and arched his own neck. All of a sudden, he was lifted in Riddle's arms, seeing trees flash by. When they came to a halt, they were at the edge of the small forest that surrounded Malfoy Manor and he was pushed up against a tree, where the Dark Lord effortlessly kept him steady, only using one arm. Maybe Harry should mind, but all he could think of now was having Voldemort as close to him as possible.

"Harry..." the man whispered. "Let me fulfill the prophecy. And in the process, let me make you **mine**..."

Harry cracked his eyes open and studied the mans face. He was looking sincere and calm, though emotions swam through the red eyes. Harry felt the fog lift from his mind a bit, but not enough to let the voice in his head through that normally warned him when he was doing something he would normally consider dangerous or stupid. And so he nodded.

When he had stumbled across Tom Riddle in his second year, he had been enthralled by the boy at first sight, one of the reasons why it took him so long until the realisation dawned on him that it was really Tom who was slowly killing Ginny. If it wasn't for her, and thus also for Ron and his other friends, he probably wouldn't have been able to destroy the diary. He had seen reluctance in Tom's eyes as well, and knew for sure he hadn't imagined it. However, they had been enemies, sworn to kill each other. And again, when he had encountered Voldemort at the graveyard, there had been that hesitation again on both their parts, resulting in a duel instead of an instant kill, in which he had been able to escape. And from that moment, his forbidden feelings had only began to expand.

And now...it seemed all his dreams came true. he was lifted again and swung his arms around the Dark Lord's neck, holding himself steady while he was carried.

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

He didn't get an answer, but they moved faster and faster, and Harry found he liked the feeling of this even more than racing on a broom. After a while, Voldemort stopped running in favour of walking, and Harry looked up. He saw a small castle on a hill, a black silhouette against the night sky, the moon hovering above it. They slowly approached it, and Voldemort smirked down on him when they passed the threshold.

"Welcome in the Vampire's lair, Mr. Potter..." he said, his tongue unconciously licking his lips.

His face was a shadowed, and Harry only saw his glowing eyes, though not even for a moment did he feel fear. He closed his eyes, listening to Voldemort's breath and footsteps against the stone floor, the only sounds which broke the silence.

"Why are you warm?" Harry whispered.

"Because of the blood that flows through me at the current."

"You...drank already?" he said, feeling a bit jealous, and the Dark Lord seemed to sense his mood.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have been able to do this...I probably would've ended up sucking you dry...like the one I fed from."

"Ah." the boy said, feeling strangely reassured.

He rest his head against the man's collarbone and sighed. He heard a door creak and was lowered on a soft mattress a few moments later. He gazed up through half-closed eyes and arched his neck back. Riddle's body hovered over him, though Harry couldn't see more than a dark shape with reflective eyes. He felt fangs nip his skin before Voldemort sank into him with a soft sigh. It hurt, and he bit his lip, but before he could think about it too much, he moaned in pleasure when a hand slid under his shirt and rubbed one of his nipples. The man on top of him lifted his head a bit, fangs only barely sliding out to whisper something, and their clothes disappeared. a leg rubbed his crotch slowly and he shuddered, trying to hold back a whimper. The weight shifted so it nearly crushed him, fangs reattached themselves and Harry felt the blood being sucked out of him. He rolled his head to the side to give the Vampire better access and spread his legs slightly, his breathing turning to harsh pants when they began to move. Voldemort had one hand wound in Harry's hair and one curled around his hip, all the while taking away the boy's life force with his mouth. Harry felt himself quickly growing hard, his whimpers becoming more audible.

"More...please." he whispered, and Voldemort pulled out, lifting his head so he could gaze down at Harry's face. Harry heard the sound of the Vampire licking his own lips clean before lowering his head and letting his lips ghost over the other's, almost instantly deepening the kiss when Harry opened his mouth. The teen let his hands wander over the torso of the man, stilling them at the hips, and taking a tight hold on them so they would stay in place when he bucked his own up, grinding their cocks together. He felt drained already, even though they had just began, and was glad that they had moved this to a bed. His legs felt weak and he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold himself steady.

The pace increased, Harry not really able to do anything but lying still, but it seemed like Voldemort preferred it that way, or had at least expected it, seeing as he didn't complain in any way, or gave Harry any indication that he should be more active. A hand came in between their hips, massaging Harry's lenght firmly sometimes, or changing the movements so only his fingertips would ghost over the sensitive skin at a torturing pace. His legs were lifted over the Dark Lord's shoulders, and, even though he had never experienced it for himself, Harry had quite a good idea of what was going to happen because of Dray's stories.

He felt the Dark Lord's fingers at his lips, and took them in his mouth, coating them with saliva as much as he could. They were removed, and Harry tensed when one of the slick digits rubbed his entrance. Another spell was whispered, though he couldn't understand it, and he felt himself getting empty inside. The feeling was quickly remedied when a finger slid inside. Lips connected to his throat again, leaving no time to think about it, and a second was soon added. It stung a bit, and he wiggled uncomfortably, trying to concentrate on the pleasure given to him rather than the pain. He began to struggle however, when a third finger prodded in, but the man had an iron grip on him.

"Don't...please, stop!" he begged, but it fell to deaf ears. And then a flash of intense pleasure shot through him that instantly hardened his member. The spot inside of him was stroked again, and his eyes rolled backwards, a long moan escaping his lips. He whimpered in loss when Riddle removed his fingers, and sucked them off when they were pushed inside of his mouth. It tasted weird, but it turned him on nonetheless. He tensed when something larger was pushed against his ring of muscles, but he relaxed when Voldemort told him so. The man slid inside with a hiss, and, even though he was thoroughly prepared, it still felt like his ass was being split in two. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but were quickly kissed away. Harry took a few moments to calm himself down, and only when the pain had ebbed away –which took such a long time that he was surprised Voldemort didn't become impatient-, and began to move. He was pulled in a searing kiss that tasted of his own blood, and Harry could already notice a change in him when it didn't only have a metallic flavour to it, but also some sweetness beneath it.

The pounding became rougher, and Harry quickly felt the little control he had over himself slipping away, straining his muscles to the maximum with his eager responses as his sweet spot was assaulted over and over again. Precum leaked from his tip, and he felt his orgasm building up. With a final cry, he came, and the Vampire soon followed, filling Harry with his seed.

Harry all but collapsed, and felt himself being pulled into the arms of the Dark Lord, barely registering the tongue that was lapping at the wounds in his neck, sealing them close.

"Sleep now, my angel, because tomorrow, you will be a fallen one." he was told in a soothing voice, and fell asleep, obliviate to the world around him, aware only to the one holding him and the fire that was now coursing through his veins, evoking the changes.

"The prophecy is fullfilled..."Voldemort whispered, thinking about how lucky he was for it to have turned out like this. It was either this, or Harry destroying him. He smiled down on the boy in his arms, feeling a warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the fresh blood he had just consumed.

He lay next to his angel, tucking the teens head under his chin. Not needing sleep, he stayed awake throughout the night, guarding over his Childe.

* * *

Read and Review!  
xx GeMerope


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke, and was immediately aware of he presence beside him. He lifted his head and smiled at the other, who was looking at him. At first, he thought it was day, because everything around him was so light, but then he noticed that there was no light on in the room, and the heavy curtains were still closed. Frowning and disorientated because of it, he sat up. His vision was clearer than it had ever been, but he didn't have his glasses on. And then there was the fact of temperature. Normally, the sheets would have been warm, and the air cold, but when he moved from under them, there was no change. Voldemort regarded him with amusement, and Harry got up, looking at himself in the mirror, eyes widening when he saw his reflection, his skin as pale as the Dark Lord's, and his eyes a bright, shining emerald. It seemed his hair had grown a lot in one night, but it was still wild. Raising a hand, he watched the nails in fascination, long, white, and sharp. But the strangest thing was his state of being. He didn't even **feel** alive. He felt time-less, and noticed that his breathing was more out of habit than because he had a lack of oxygen.

"What do you think, Childe?"

"I...I don't know yet...it is stranger than anything that has ever happened to me. Am I dead?"

"Yes."

"And yet I walk, and speak."

"You are a mythical creature now."

"The prophecy..."

"It has been shattered. You don't need to worry about that, my angel."

"How ironic." Harry whispered to himself. "The time I can finally start living is the point of my death."

He returned to the bed, and accepted the arms that were wrapped around him. They remained as such for a long time, the Dark Lord soothing the perplexed boy, who was still having a hard time to accept what had happened.

"I know how you feel, if it helps." Voldemort told him, cracking a smile, and Harry could see the tip of a canine sticking out.

"When...when were you turned?"

"During one of my travels across the world. I am ashamed to admit that I did nothing to achieve it. It was an accident, really. The Vampire who turned me did so accidentally, and left me for dead. When I awoke and got hungry, I tracked him down and forced him to take responsibility. Of course, immortality had been something I had always strived for, but I had never thought it would be forced on me like that, conveniently as it was. It was also the reason I wasn't completely destroyed when my killing curse on you backfired. My current body was killed, but my soul could not be, and wandered until a new body was prepared for me."

"So...Vampirism modifies the soul? Not the body?" Harry said, not asking about the first part, because Voldemort didn't really look like he liked to speak about it.

"No. Though...without a soul, a body is a lifeless thing. With a human soul, it is alive. With a Vampiric soul, it is neither. It functions, but is dead in other terms."

"It's the soul that moves the body..." Harry muttered. "That does make sense. But the body itself is not immune to things like the Killing curse?"

"No, just like we aren't immune to other highly destructive curses, but we will always be able to gain a new body."

"There's no way to destroy a Vampire?" Harry asked, and looked down at his body in amazement.

"Only the venom of a Vampire of other blood, which is why the wars between Vampire clans have were so grave. It brought the population back until it was almost nihil. There are not many Vampires nowadays as there used to be. Vampire venom binds the soul to the body, so it can not escape and dies together with the mortal flesh. You, however, won't need to worry about that, Childe." he said, and let his finger trace the teen's jaw. "I won't ever let you die."

The young Vampire smiled at him and leaned back into the chest, yawning. "I'm tired again..." he said sleepily, and the Dark Lord lowered him on the bed.

"You better get used to it. Your body needs to adjust to the changes of your soul, adapting itself, and will be tired out often. Don't worry, it will get better in about two weeks, and after a couple of months, you won't need sleep ever again. Are you hungry?"

"Not so much."

"Alright. Go back to sleep, I need to go."

"Dark lord business?"

"Yes, don't break your pretty head over it." Voldemort grinned. "And don't hesitate to explore the manor when you wake. Just make sure you don't get into the sunlight. While it won't do anything with your body, your eyes will hurt because of the harsh light." he warned the boy, gently placing a kiss on his lips before getting up and walking out of the room.

Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, but not before softly prodding in his mouth, feeling small but sharp fangs pricking the skin.

* * *

Harry wandered to the library, having decided to look up information on his race, because he actually didn't really knew anything about Vampires. Everything Voldemort had told him till now had been new information. Locating the library wasn't difficult, but when he finally stood inside the giant room, with books covering tons of shelves, he was at a loss of where to search. When looking over the titles, he saw it was arranged at category, but really didn't know where the section of Dark Creatures was. He drew his wand, glad that he was finally seventeen now, and whispered a locating charm. Following the spinning tip of his wand, he finally arrived at a shelf of books that was stocked with all kind of Vampire books –and surprisingly, also with Muggle fantasy books about Vampires-. He randomly picked one that looked informative, and sat down on the floor, cracking it open somewhere in the middle.

_-and the last of the Vampire clans have decided on a truce, so that something like the last Wars will never happen again. More Vampires have detached themselves from their clan, travelling on their own, now the danger has passed, but not before swearing an oath to not fail the ancient ways and rules._

Thinking this might be important, he flipped back to the index pages, and searched under the heading: Rules, what and why.

_There have been several tens of rules established in Vampire society for them to live peacefully among society. Most of them only apply to some Clans, but there are also general rules._

_- No Vampire can randomly decide to create another Vampire. The person concerned has to be able to justify his choice, even if only to himself and his Childe (to be)_

_-Once a new Vampire has been created, he is not responsible for his actions until his Lord and Maker (In case of clans, the Lord is the clan leader, in case of individual Vampires, the Lord and Maker are often the same person, unless explicitly has been stated that the Childe is under the protection of another Lord.)has deemed him independent, though the minimum of time for this is four months, and the maximum one year. –established after the 73__rd__Gathering, concerning the enslavery of newborns-._

_-Every individual Vampire has to return to his origin Clan at least once every year, with the only exception of the in-between time of searching bodies._

_-Every Vampire is obligated to honour the peace-offerings and truces regarding races of their time. Breaking this will have severe consequences, often leading to imprisonment or, of things get out of hand and other Vampires are killed during a fight because of it: death._

Harry frowned at the general rules, and wondered if Voldemort had a clan. It didn't look like it, so did that make the man both his Lord and Maker? And what was the Dark Lord's 'Origin clan'? He was beginning to get hungry, and, just for safety, decided to look under the heading: food. Afterwards, he was glad he had done so.

_The only food that is essential for Vampires is blood. However, age has a lot to do with ones preferences and needs. I will write down an age-line here to show what kind of blood Vampires are able to consume._

_0-4 months: Primary food source: blood that has run through the system of the Maker first. Secondary food source –though only in small bits at the 4__th__ month- blood of small animals_

_4-12 months: Primary food source: Small animals. Secondary food source:Blood of the Maker._

_1-8 years: Primary food source: Larger animals. Secondary food sources: Muggles, Small animals, Maker._

_8-12 years: Primary food source: Muggles. Secondary food sources: Large and small animals._

_12-... years: Primary food source: Muggles. Secondary food sources: Magical blood –though only from donors after the treaty with wizards, which is also why it is not a primary food source-, Large and small animals. –Maker blood can also be consumed still, but hardly serves as food anymore, since it is too deluted -_

So he would only be able to drink blood from Voldemort? In a way, it annoyed him, for it would make him dependant on the man, but on the other hand, it excited him, knowing that he would be the only one who would feed from the Dark Lord. He closed the book, having enough to think on for now, and headed back to the room, while wondering if there were any followers around. The manor seemed deserted, and it wasn't as large as he had though the Dark Quarters to be, so it was a possibility that Voldemort lived here on his own...or with Nagini. Now he thought of the snake, he was surprised he hadn't come across her yet, but then again, she probably followed Voldemort wherever he went.

Arriving at the room, he sat down, and started thinking about how his life –by lack of a better word,- would proceed from now. He wasn't able to leave Voldemort for more than a day in the next months, that much was sure. No that he wanted...He supposed he should inform the Order, or at least professor Dumbledore of the new changes. And Dray as well...though the git probably had had his hand in this. Voldemort had told him about knowing Harry's location by looking in Draco's mind, but Dray had done nothing to warn Harry, and had made several hints last nights. Especially the one where 'someone out for his blood' would come for him, really gave away that Dray knew too much.

While waiting for Voldemort to return, Harry grew anxious, and got more hungry with each passing minute. After several more hours, he was pacing the room, ready to attack any living thing that should come into sight, and that was the moment he realised that there were no followers here for the reason that **he **was present in the house. He let out a long whine when he felt the need to feed rise to his throat, making it burn, causing him to get thirsty as well as hungry. After another two agonising hours, he heard something downstairs, and, not thinking clearly anymore, only focused on blood, ran downstairs. It turned out to be Voldemort and several of his followers, and Harry dropped himself from the top of the stairs, landing at Voldemort's back and, half out of his mind, harshly bit down, while whining and growling, like a desperate puppy. He gobbled as much blood up as he could, and felt his eyes droop when he was full. Before he could slide to the ground however, Voldemorts arms came around him and he snuggled up to the chest, falling asleep.

Xxx

"M...My lord?" Lucius said, apparently horrified by the scène he had just witnessed.

Voldemort supposed it would have looked quite strange, Harry Potter jumping down one floor only to latch at his neck and suck him dry, while he did nothing against it. He had been careful to not move, and give Harryas much access as possible, because the little fangs could do a lot of damage in the beginning, when a young Vampire wasn't really experienced with feeding. He rather not have a large rip in his throat.

"Yes, Lucius?" he said calmly, turning to his followers, who were all looking at him in disbelief.

"Is that..."

"Harry Potter. Yes, Lucius, it is." he declared, getting a bit annoyed because of the stares.

"Is he your Childe?"

The Death Eaters who didn't know about his Vampirism, or just didn't know the exact meaning of the words and heard 'child', did a double take, and one began to cough as if he was choking, until someone cast an "Anapnea" at him.

"Yes, he is. It was the easiest way, you see." he explained, trusting his Second to understand what he meant.

"Yes, I see...I'm surprised the boy took it well."

"Not more surprised than I way, I'm sure. I had thought I'd have to force him, or worse, kill him, but it turned out to be unnecessary."

"Interesting."

"Indeed. Now, I believe you can handle the rest? I am going to bring Harry to bed."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Good."

* * *

He lowered the young Vampire on the bed, and lifted his fingers to his own mouth, flicking the tongue over them before sealing the wounds on his nape with the saliva. He felt drained, but knew it was his own fault. he shouldn't have stayed away for so long. He probably should read up on how to handle Harry now. He was inexperienced in caring for a newborn. He never had found a reason to create a Childe, never felt the need to have a bond that close with anyone. He had to admit that in the beginning, when he had come across Harry the first times, He had though about making the boy a Vampire, but had rejected it immediately. True, it was a good way out of the prophecy, he had even acknowledged that it was better than constantly hunting the boy, chasing him to his death, but he simply had refused to have his enemy so close with him, or anyone, for that matter. However, he had slowly noticed that his unhealthy obsession for the teen had begun to change, and feelings he had buried long ago had risen to the surface

Never taking his eyes off the angelic face, he lifted his hand and stroked the messy black hair. It looked really cute on him, though he was glad it had grown. He licked his lips and was glad that he had fed in the afternoon already, or he wouldn't have been able to sit up after Harry's assault. He got to his feet and apparated to Manchester. He hadn't fed here for weeks, so a missing tramp wouldn't be noticed. Ugh, he hated feeding from Muggles, but with all Magical creatures, treaty's had been made, and he didn't have a wizarding donor. He had fed from Lucius, a few times, when he was in dire need, and didn't have time to hunt, but it felt too...intimate, so he tried to do it as less as possible.

He disappeared in the dark under a bridge and melted in the shadows, only his eyes lighting up with a hypnotising stare. He waited patiently until a couple of Muggle junkies arrived there. One of them caught his unblinking stare, and went rigid. He took his wand when the others noticed, and stunned all of them, while forcing the girl to take a step in his direction. he saw panic in her eyes, but she couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't entirely empty though, and figured he wouldn't need all her blood.

Maybe, he would feed from three of them or so and leave it at that. No-one would believe them anyways.

She looked like her legs wouldn't be able to carry her further, and he stepped out of the dark and released his hold on her with his eyes, though immediately, he wrapped an arm around her waist, constricting her movements. She tried to scream when his fangs bore in her neck, but only a whimper came out of her throat. Carefully, he licked up all the blood that gushed from the wounds. When he felt like she couldn't move because of the high blood loss, he dropped her on the ground and went to another, after lifting the paralysing spell. He didn't like his victims totally unresponsive. When done, he sealed the wounds shut and lifted the spells on all of them while apparating home.

Soon, he found himself in his study, several books on Vampire Childes on it, and he inwardly snorted at what his followers would saw if they would ever see it and misinterpret. They'd probably think he'd gone mad... He chuckled at how Wormtail would look, but figured it was best if they had no chance to think he was insane at all...It wouldn't do for them to doubt him.

Wandering to the bedroom again, he lay down beside Harry, pulling him in his arms.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked sleepily, but got interrupted.

"Thanos."

"Huh?"

"My name...Voldemort is too long and besides, I don't want my lover to use the name which only my enemies dare to speak out aloud."

"Ah...why Thanos?"

"Because it's an abbreviation of Voldemort."

"...**How**...?"

"Figure it out yourself..." the man grumbled.

"I like the name though..." Harry smiled.

"Good. Now, sleep. It's late already."

"Okay." Harry said with a yawn, and snuggled up to his...lover. A wide grin split over his face, and he tightened his grip, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck.

* * *

It was one month later, and Harry wasn't tired out anymore. He only needed sleep every few days, and was becoming restless. He was not a person to hang around indoors very much, but he knew it was safer, because the chance of the Order finding him and keeping him away from his Maker was high, and the man's blood was still his only food source. He walked to the sitting room, and was pleased to find his lover there, together with some other man. He gracefully sat down on the couch, and his eyes fluttered close when a pair of cold arms –indicating that the Dark lord hadn't fed yet- came around his waist and drew him against the other Vampire.

"My angel..." Thanos purred. "Just the person I was looking for. I wanted to introduce you to someone." Harry looked up in curiosity at the man across him, dressed in formal robes in a strange, old style, with piercing blue eyes. "This, Harry, is my Maker, whom I told you about."

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Biżuteria." Harry said, and bowed his head as well as he could in his position.

Harry had heard a lot about Thanos's Maker, and was very pleased to find out that they didn't even remotely like each other. Still, to think that his lover had been dependant on this man before him for months, only able to suck **his** blood, made jealousy rise to the surface.

"So, doing well, I see?" the Vampire said, glancing at Harry with cold eyes.

"Yes. So, why exactly have you come? I'm sure it was not to chat up with me, hmm?"

"You missed your clan meeting." Lord Biżuteria told him. "You know the rules."

"And how exactly do you think I would have been able to go? I have a Childe here, and also a war to lead."

"Your Childe could deal on its own for a few days." he stated with a sneer. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man when getting referred to as an 'it'. "For the war, surely, you have minions who are capable of faring by themselves?"

"I'll give you the latter, but there is no way I would leave Harry. I'm not like you."

The man bared his fangs and hissed. "Do **not** talk up to me, băiat. You have no right to speak to me like that."

"I'll speak however the hell I want to."

"You always were more trouble then you were worth." the Vampire spat.

"Well, then maybe you should learn to control you venom. Had any other unfortunate accidents after me?"

The man clenched his fist, but didn't deny his statement, on which Thanos's lips curved into a wry smile. "I see...I hope they can get along with you better than I. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

"We are not not done here!"

"Yes, we are. Tell Îngethat that I'm too busy to come, but that I shall attend a meeting with him in a few months."

"That's Lord Rece for you!"

"Oh? And here I thought I'd clearly heard him say I could call him Îngethat..."

"You lie!"

"Come Harry, we have a lot to do still..." Thanos said, ignoring his raging Maker.

Harry got up, threw Biżuteria a filthy look, and walked away, grabbing onto Thanos's arm. He knew the men were on bad terms, but he wouldn't have thought they hated each other. Even so, all the more convenient for him.

"Who's Îngethat?" Harry murmured when they were alone.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about him?" He's the Lord of my clan, and thus also Biżuteria's Lord. I ran across him one day when I was hiding in the library of the Vampire hideout, trying to avoid my Maker as much as possible. I used to talk to him a lot back then...he's a really nice guy. kind of strict, but also kind. he was some sort of mentor for me, you could say."

"Didn't Biżuteria know that?"

"As if I told him what I did in my free time...No, he didn't know. I always tried to see him as less as possible. As soon as I could feed myself, I went away, going straight back to England. Of course, I met him at the meetings every year, but I haven't spoken to him much. Talked a few times with Îngethat though..."

"Were you and Îngethat..." Harry said, feeling jealousy coil in his stomach already.

"Involved? A short while, yes, but it didn't work out. Weren't suited for each other. He's married now, by the way." he stated, and calmly gazed at Harry. "Don't worry. Also, he liked woman more in the end."

"So he married a woman? Hmm, I guess that's fine then..." Harry mused, and Thanos chuckled, embracing Harry's waist.

"Jealous, my love?"

Harry shuddered when a hand crept beneath his shirt. he shuddered, and noticed an ache in his throat. Huh, he only noticed now that he was kind of thirsty.

"Just a little bit." he said hoarsely, as the hand crept further and rubbed his nipple. A tongue flicked over his nape, and fangs scraped the skin. It was more than a week ago since they had had sex, and as a consequence, he got hard too fast. "Not here..." he mumbled, and gasped when his Lord opened his trousers and slid a hand in, pressing the palm against the bulge.

Thanos didn't react to his pleads for moving this up to the bedroom. Harry panted harshly, even though he knew he didn't need oxygen. It was as if his body moved on it's own...his lover's hand gripped his cock and began to massage it, drawing a cry from the boy's lips. It didn't take long for the teen to come, and when he did, he fell on his knees to the floor, trembling. he felt his shirt being pulled off, and strong arms wrapped around him. He let himself be pulled in his lover's chest, which was also bare now. he turned around so their lips met, and didn't complain when Thanos took hold of his hand, guiding it downwards. His fingers found the stiff manhood, and got a hold of it, stroking and tugging until white seed spurted over his hand. Harry sniffed the man's neck and tenderly bit down, making sure he wouldn't cause more pain than necessary. when he was done, he sealed the wounds shut, and relaxed in the hug, not caring they were still in a corridor, both of them having their pants on their knees and were splattered with semen.

* * *

"Thanos?" Harry asked, looking to the left of the room, and propping himself up on an elbow.

"Hmm, what is it, my angel?" the man said, tearing his eyes away from the book he had been reading at his desk in favour of looking to the boy that was lying on the bed.

"It's been two months now, and I learned to control my hunger...would it be alright if I could invite a friend of mine? Dray, for example? He's on your side, so..."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer! I haven't seen anyone besides the few Death Eaters that come and go here, and I haven't even shown myself, let alone spoken to them! I'm feeling trapped!"

"Oh? am I not good enough contact for you then?" the Dark lord said, red eyes narrowing.

"That's not what I mean." Harry grumbled. "But I also want to know how they are doing, my friends, that is. Surely, most of them are worried."

"Alright, I'll let Lucius bring his son,** if**, and only if, you will not try to contact any of your friends on the Light side. There has been an uproar in the Order recently. I don't know what or who caused it, but their search for you, which had died down a few weeks ago, has been blown into existence again. I won't risk them taking you away."

"Fine." Harry sighed. "At least I'll get to speak to Dray."

"I can call him now, if you would like. He is straight, isn't he?"

"Uuuuuh..." Harry said, thinking how any person would miss how gay Draco was. "Not really, no."

"Then I refuse."

"Eh? What the hell do you mean! We're just friends!"

"I won't risk it."

"You're an overprotective, absolute moron." Harry muttered, growling.

"Hmph, that may be so, but you** are** mine. This discussion is closed."

Despite feeling kind of angry, Harry was also oddly touched, and decided not to bring up the topic again until he could physically be away from Thanos.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry was in the study, lying on his stomach on the rug in the center of the floor. He blinked in surprise when the door opened and Thanos came in, followed by a few Death Eaters.

"Ah, should I go?" he said, but his lover shook his head.

"No, I have something to discuss that involves you."

Frowning, Harry sat up before curiously looking at the other men and women. A few of them glanced at him warily, some looked indifferent and two smiled at him. He guessed their Lord had told him he was here, but he wondered if they actually knew what he was. Thanos sat down in his chair with elegance, and tugged some stray locks behind his ear. Somehow, the sight was arousing, and Harry had to try really hard to not begin drooling on the carpet. The man raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away, glad he had no blood that could rise to his cheeks.

"We have to go away for awhile." he stated, but raised a hand when Harry's head shot up, his mouth already open for a reply. "There are matters that need to be dealt with in Scotland. The Dark finally has an opportunity to persuade the goblins, and I'm not letting this chance slip. Of course, since I'm not letting you out of my sight, you'll come with me." he informed Harry, and the teen relaxed again. "I know you don't really want to be part of my Dark Lord business as you call it, but it can't be helped."

"Okay." Harry said. "As long as I won't get involved in battle or anything, I'm fine with it."

"Good. Nott, Goyle, I want you to go ahead and prepare a camp. Lucius, I assign you Harry's personal bodyguard whenever I'm not around. Hussing, you go with Nott and Goyle to set up wards there. Finns, Crabbe, gather the paperwork about goblins. That should be all." They bowed and left the room. Lucius though, hesitated, as if he wanted to say something. "Yes, Lucius?"

"Ah, my Lord...I was merely curious how this came to be...though it is not my place to ask such a question, I am aware."

"Indeed it's not. But if you truly want to know, speak with your son. Now go."

"Of course, My Lord." the blonde said, blinking, before he too walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry paced the tent, anxiously awaiting Thanos's return. He walked to the opening of the tent, and peeked outside. It was midnight already, and he still hadn't returned, so Harry was becoming worried. He gazed at the moon, and marveled at the soft, enthralling light. He had learned to love the night, with the stars and moon as the only light source. The sun was too harsh for his eyes now, and this was the only way to look into the light. He looked around and inhaled the scents around him, concluding that he was alone, save Lucius, who was asleep. At moments like this, he wished he actually still needed sleep, for that would at least allow him to forget the world around him for a few hours. His ears picked up murmuring voices and he heard the grass behind him move like someone was slashing it away, though he knew they were really trying to sneak through it. It wasn't a sound that would wake Lucius. He tried to place their scents, and was quite certain it was no-one from their group, so he grabbed his wand and spun around, pointing it at the grass. Only minutes later, they were close enough to be seen, and he had to turn his head away because of the small lights that came from the top of their wands.

"Who are you!" he said in a demanding tone. "Lower your wands!"

They did so and the lights dimmed somewhat, so he could see their faces, which were shocked and pale upon seeing him.

"Harry?" Remus said, followed by a squeal of Mrs. Weasley, and he could escape a smothering hug just in time, by quickly jumping away.

"Harry..." Remus said again, this time warily. "You...you are Harry, right?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"You smell different...sorry to say it, but you kind of stink."

Harry chuckled wryly, realising Remus's werewolf nose would pick up his Vampire scent in an instant. Ah, he knew he would have to face this one day, though it would have been nicer if his lover had been here to support him. He didn't know if he could fight them, if it came down to it.

"I can imagine." he said, not commenting on the man's own stench.

"What are you doing here? Everyone was worried about you! Just weeks ago there was-"

"An uproar and a new search, yes, I know. What caused it anyway?"

"Some people wanted to quit the search altogether. This caused other members of the other to search twice as hard. Harry,** what** happened? Why didn't you come back? And...and why are you here anyway?"

"I could ask you that last question as well..."

"The Light had trouble with the goblins. We wanted to make sure they wouldn't get an offer from the Dark."

"Ah. Well, I'm here for the goblins too, apparently."

"Apparently?"

"I didn't come for them, specifically...I just have to stay near someone who did..." he said, nervously shuffling a feet in the sand."

"Who..."

"Come on, let's get inside." Harry sighed, and gestured to the tent. Inside, they made themselves comfortable, and it was only when Harry made a dim light in the tent that they noticed his change in appearance.

"Harry...your skin...it's so...pale! And what happened to your hair? It's almost longer than Bill's!" Molly said, frowning.

"I'm sure Dumbledore told you there was a prophecy?"

"Yes, but we don't know what is says...and what do you mean with** was**?"

"It stated that Voldemort and I couldn't survive as long as the other lived." he told them, and decided to not beat around the bush anymore. "And now we're both dead, so the prophecy is fulfilled." he said, lifting his lip so they could see one of his fangs. They were both frozen with shock, and Harry thought it safer to move backwards a few feet.

"You're a Vampire..."

"Yes. I was turned the same day as I went missing. It was when..." he fell silent when he picked up noise, people who approached the camp with much ruckus and laughing. He felt Thanos was with them and a smile fluttered over his face. "Don't." he warned Molly, when she wanted to look. "You won't stand a chance."

"Who..." she frowned, but Remus quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh! be silent! what if they here us?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. The werewolf had obviously forgotten that they were currently in a tent in a camp. A camp that couldn't be of anyone but their enemies, unless he thought Harry was here on his own. Harry felt his lover approaching the camp much faster than the rest, and he wondered if it was out of worry for him. he hoped it was. The tent flap opened, and the Dark Lord's red eyes widened when he saw two members of the Order of the Phoenix sitting in front of him, both with their mouths open the moment they had caught sight of him.

"Harry..." the man said, ignoring the others, and stalked to the young Vampire to make sure he was alright.

The teen smiled and lightly kissed the man on his lips, reluctantly pulling away in favor of taking hold of his wand when Remus and Mrs. Weasley sprung to their feet. It appeared to be an unnecessary precaution however, when seconds later, they were bound and on their knees, held by invisible ropes.

"My angel, are you hungry?"

The teen shook his head. He could go without blood for a longer time now as well, and he had only drank previous morning.

"Good. Now, care to explain...this?"

"Ah, it seemed they came here with the same intention as you...the goblins. They stumbled across me and well...I decided I might as well tell them. I got interrupted however, before I could tell when I was turned."

"Hmm...so you really want this information to leak out?"

"I can't hide forever."

"You could at least try to hide as long as you are dependant still."

"I'm sorry...I didn't think you would mind that much." Harry replied, looking at his feet.

"I care about your safety. However, it is your decision."

"It's better if they know." Harry murmured. "That way, they can get used to the fact that they can't rely on me anymore."

"Harry!" Remus said, shocked. "You can't mean this!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Harry stated coldly. "I finally found happiness, and I'm not going to throw it away because you think it is my duty. It isn't anymore, so fight this damn war yourself!" he said, while wrapping his arms more tightly around his Maker. "I'm done with it."

"And so you've heard. you should be glad I let you live at all, but someone needs to spread this news, if that is what my angel wants. Go. Ah, and I don't really think you'll have to chance to make a pass at the goblins." the grinned. "They're already...swayed."

As soon as he had said it, they could move again, and with one last glance at Harry, they disappeared into the night. Seconds later, Harry heard a crack when they disapparated.

"I wonder what the future has in store for you, my precious..." Thanos sighed. "Let us hope it will be good."

* * *

About the name Thanos: it means death, and Voldemort means Flight of death, so Thanos is an abbreviation of Voldemort.  
Read and Review!  
xx GeMerope


	3. Chapter 3 & epilogue

Silently, Harry stalked through the streets, and looking up, he saw Thanos on a roof, before he dropped himself on the street stones, his eyes flicking from left to right, intent on his search for prey. Harry concentrated on his own task, but cursed himself for not having fed anything in the afternoon, when he had had a chance. As a result, his dry throat ached now, and it distorted his rational thinking. He had the insane urge to run to the main street, grab the first Muggle he came across, and suck it dry. If Thanos wasn't here, he'd probably done it too, but now he wanted to prove himself to his lover. And thus, he waited in the shadows. After a while, he saw a young man, maybe a few years older than he was, walk past, just when no-one else was in view. Thrilled, Harry stepped closer and called out:

"Sir? Sir, can I ask you something?"

The man turned, setting his own death in motion. "What do you—"

He couldn't say more, forced to stare in glittering emerald eyes, which lured him to the dark alley. Robotically, the guy approached Harry, his body no longer under his own control. When he was close enough, the young Vampire pulled him back in the alley. Reaching out with his mind, he searched out his Maker, and briefly touched the surface to let him know he had a prey. Approval flowed through the link, and Harry smiled softly, breaking the contact. However, while he had been busy, the man had managed to shake off the hypnosis, and was pressing himself against a wall in fear.

"What are you? What did you do just now?" he said, agitated and frightened.

Harry hissed to silence him, which worked, and turned around in a flash, gripping the man's shoulders to force him down on the stones.

"Stay still and silent." Harry commanded, knowing that trying to hypnotize again wouldn't work.

The guy struggled, but Harry was too strong for him, and the Vampire easily got him to his knees. "What are you?" the man repeated in fear. "Oh, **shit**!" he exclaimed, when Harry snarled at him, showing his fangs.

Just when Harry was about to bite, Thanos appeared out of nowhere, the only evidence of his feeding a few bloodspots on his hand, where he'd wiped it off his mouth.

"Harry." His Maker said sharply, and Harry looked up, knowing that the desperation to feed was evident in his eyes. "He's not someone you can kill."

The man slumped down in relief, while Harry let out a desperate whine. "I'm hungry." He whimpered.

"You can feed…you just can't kill. He'll be missed."

"I don't know if I can stop once I begin." The young Vampire whispered. "And I don't want to risk venom seeping out."

Thanos looked at him oddly before chuckling. "You're too young to be venomous, Childe. Just feed. I'll stop you when you need to."

Greedy, Harry took hold of the Muggle's shoulders and sank his teeth in the skin with a sigh. He reveled in the feeling on blood gushing through him, warming his body. Too soon, he felt an arm come around his waist. He snarled and tried to shake it off, feeding the only thought in his mind at current. He was ripped from the body with force, and when he fought back, Thanos held him in an iron grip. Then, his mouth was pushed against another neck, and he bit down, sucking gratefully. A minute later, he was sated and pulled back.

"Sorry." He said, letting his head hang in shame. "I didn't mean to drink so much."

"it is alright, I had anticipated this already, so I drank more than I needed to sustain myself." The man answered. "Now, **Obliviate**." The Muggle's gaze turned hazy and he stumbled out of the alley, the wounds on his neck already healed by Harry's Maker.

Thanos took Harry's hand and apparated away.

* * *

"I'm bored." The teen sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really busy right now." Thanos said, working through files. "I don't suppose you want to help?"

"War's not my problem anymore."

"I know, I know…Alright, you know what? I'll call Draco over,** if** he stays here, in this room."

Harry hissed. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not** you** I don't trust." His lover grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes, but kept silent, exited about seeing Dray again."

His Maker got up and called for Wormtail. The rat came in, eyes fixed on the floor as his arm was grabbed and a wand pressed against the Mark. The ink darkened before fading again, and Wormtail was dismissed.

"Thanks." Harry said, and his grin widened when Thanos grumbled something. "Love you too." Harry said cheerfully.

Quick footsteps sounded through the corridors and up the stairs, and the blonde stormed through the door, kneeling instantly. "You needed me, my Lord?"

"No. And don't bother me."

"Drake!" Harry exclaimed, and ignored the growl from behind him as he gave his friend a brief hug. "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I am?" Harry said, blinking. He hadn't noticed before, but he guessed that hehad automatically adapted his volume of speech to his hearing. Maybe that was why it always seemed like everyone was talking really loud except for Thanos and he. "Oh, now you say so…I'd prefer it if you did that as well. I've got sensitive hearing."

"And vision too, I assume?" Draco remarked, looking around the dimly lit room. "I can hardly see a thing."

"Yes. Now, I've got some questions for you…" Harry began, narrowing his eyes. "Why **exactly** did you invite me for your Samhain celebration?"

"What? Ah…no, don't misunderstand, it was for the reasons I told you. Honestly, you're one of my best friends and I wanted you to be there. Your invitation was already sent and accepted when, well…" Draco glanced nervously over to the Dark lord. "Anyways, I know you were in no danger."

"And what if I had been?" Harry asked, curious. Dray shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flicking from his friends face to his Lord's back, not willing to admit either betrayal of friendship or betrayal of the Dark."Ah, forget that."

Obviously relieved, Draco relaxed. "So, how's your life till now? Being a bloodsucker and all that."

"It sucks." Harry said, and they both broke out in laughter, until Harry got pain in his ears and asked Draco to shut up. –also, he had notices the visible tension of a certain Dark Lord, ready to throw a Crucio- "No, but really, it's better than anything I could have wished for." He answered truthfully. "I don't have problems here, no obligations, no manipulations, no-one to tell me how I should live…I'm finally **free**."

"So, how long did you have to be chained in a dungeon to accept your fate?" Draco snorted.

Harry reddened, cursing the fact that he had just drank blood, while thinking about how easy had been to be convinced. Or well, convinced… "It just…happened. There were no chains or dungeons necessary."

"Oh?" the blonde said, raising an eyebrow. "That's a first. Normally you're too stubborn to accept any change. Even if it is for your own good. I have to ask for the method to get you to agree with something so easily."

More blood rose to his cheeks. "It..well, I…" he stammered. "It's not something you can try."

"Why not?"

"Because, young Malfoy, you would end up **dead**." Thanos said with a silky, dangerous voice.

Draco jumped at the slight hissing tone, and quickly changed subjects. "So, what do you do in your free time?"

"I draw, hunt, cuddle, read-"

"Cuddle?" Draco interrupted. "You've finally found yourself a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend." He mumbled, becoming –if possible- even more red. Thanos had now turned around, and watched them with wicked amusement in his eyes, and an unbelievable smug grin on his face.

"How'd you met him?"

"At your party." Harry said, unwilling.

"Name?"

"Thanos."

"Age?"

"…" Harry bit his lip and fell in a fit of giggles

"What?"

"You'll faint."

"Really…"

Mirth danced in his eyes when he gave Thanos, who was glaring by now, a sweet smile. "Seventy…something." He whispered.

Draco looked horrified. "Harry! Ew, just…ew! Come on, don't you have any taste at all? Gods, and here I thought I'd raised you better than that. Standards!"

"Keep your voice down, young Malfoy." The Dark Lord said, getting up and kneeling behind Harry, making the teen think of the evening they had met, and knowing he was in trouble. "And my angel…maybe I should teach you just how young I can act…"

Fangs nipped at his shoulder as sharp nails crept up his shirt and dragged across his stomach. Harry's eyes fluttered close, and therefore he did not see the understanding dawning on his friend's face, before disbelief settled in.

Trying to remain his dignity and Harry's privacy, Draco looked away, uncomfortable, as the vampire's face was being devoured. As the teen was pushed on the floor, and his Lord crawled on top of Harry, Draco got to his feet and silently walked out of the room, deciding that his presence wouldn't be appreciated any longer.

"You chased him away." Harry accused his lover. "You're a possessive AH Yes, there!"

"A possessive what?"

Harry could only reply with a stream of incoherent sounds, something which suited his Maker just fine.

* * *

Harry was getting depressed. True, he was free. True, no-one bothered him. But the downside of it was that he was becoming lonely. Thanos was getting caught up in his work more and more often. The war was raging fully now his lover had finally showed himself to the world, and as a result, Harry was left on his own, more often than not wandering through the manor on his own, and on the nights he slept, he woke up with no-one beside him. The only friend he had contact with was Dray, but he too, was in the middle of the war, as a death eater. Still, Harry didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore. A long week passed, in which he tried to make up his mind about what to do, a week in which he only saw glimpses of Thanos. Three times. When his decision was finally made, he confronted the man.

"Thanos." He called out softly.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I don't have time right now…" the man said, agitated. "Three of my followers were wounded during the last raid, and somehow, they ended up in St. Mungo's. I need to find a way to get them out before their Mark is discovered."

"I'm leaving."

His lover stopped dead on his tracks and turned his eyes to Harry's face. The young Vampire sadly thought about the fact that he hadn't even seen those eyes directed at him for the previous weeks.

"What?"

"I'm leaving." He said again, his meaning clear. "It won't be permanent…I'll return eventually…it's just…the war, it's taking so much of you that I feel like I'm completely forgotten. I know that's not true, but still. When was the last time we talked? The last time we touched?"

"I'm busy." The Dark Lord answered on an apologizing voice that betrayed how much he hated the war at the moment.

"I know…that's why. It's becoming too much. I don't wish to be cooped up in this house for as long as the war continues. I want to travel, discover other cultures, magic, places…"

Thanos nodded with understanding and walked over to Harry, enveloping him in a hug. "Be safe. The world is still looking for you."

"I know." He whispered back. He almost regretted his decision, but sighed when a death eater stormed in who needed help with something. "Will you wait for me?" he asked with sorrow.

"Forever. Come back any time you wish."

"When it's over…when it's all over, I'll return."

"I'll write."

"My Lord!" the death eater said on an urgent tone.

Lips crashed together for a long moment, that still went by too soon for Harry's liking. "I never apologized," he said.

"What for?"

"Not helping. I know it would be over sooner with me backing you up."

"I would never ask that of you. You suffered enough already. The fate of the world shouldn't have been on your shoulders in the first place."

"Thank you…" Harry said, and then he was gone.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry walked through one of the doors leading into Hogwarts. He had avoided the main door to avoid attention. However, when he found the corridors mostly empty, he frowned and cast a Tempus, sighing when he saw that everyone would be in the Great Hall, huddled together for dinner. Annoying humans. A thrill went through his spine at the thought of seeing his Maker again. Such a long time, with nothing but letters to let him know what the other was doing. It had been necessary though…As much as he loathed to admit it, he knew he had been too much of a distraction to Thanos and his plans for war. Harry had never been one for war, and he still didn't like killing. It was a good thing that he'd become an expert at Obliviation spells, for he always allowed his food to leave alive now. Well, maybe not animals, but the fact that he had never been an animal himself might have something to do with that. That, and they mostly didn't have enough blood to sustain him without sucking them dry.

Waves of nostalgia hit him every time he walked through a familiar hall, or passed a classroom he'd had lessons in. Five years…five years since he had last set foot in the school, three months since the Dark had managed to get the staff of Hogwarts to capitulate, according to the newspapers. If going by the letters Thanos sent him, then the resistance had been almost nonexistent since Dumbledore's death –something that still hurt somewhat, even despite Harry wanting his lover to win the war. Another reason why it had been better that he left, no matter if it was fleeing behavior.- One month since every bit of rebellion within these walls and also in the rest of the Wizarding world had been squashed.

Still, even though he found that he still cared for his former friends and the fate of the rest of the students and teachers, his memories of his human life had faded with the years, slowly becoming overshadowed by his much clearer memories from when he had become a Vampire. His rebirth. Memories of voices and faces resurfaced, but it was hard to put a name or time on them. He shrugged his hood off as he approached the Great hall, knowing hiding himself would be near impossible. He clenched his jaw when imagining the reactions. Even though he had changed, Harry Potter was still a face that not many humans would forget. Especially not here. Then, he released his breath. It didn't matter now, did it? Whatever they would do or say was to no significance to him anymore. He was suddenly very glad for the Vampire laws that Thanos had established immediately when Lucius had taken the position of Minister of Magic, even before the Dark Lord had revealed himself to the public.

Following the noise of murmurs and laughing he ended up in front of the doors of the Great Hall. He swung them open and slowly, the chatting turned into shocked whispers. Instantly, his eyes searched out his lover, suddenly caring little for the opinions of the students as garnet eyes came to rest upon his form and widened. He smiled, resisting the urge to throw himself on the man and met Thanos' stare with a brilliant green gaze.

"Harry…" Thanos spoke softly, a rare tenderness in his voice that was only ever reserved for Harry, as he rose from his chair and walked around the table to stop in front of Harry. "I assume your travels were fruitful?"

"Yeah, they sure were…there's so much I want to tell you about them." Harry smiled. "But no matter how wonderful all of those places were, there's still no place like home." He continued, and let his hand rest at the other's cheek, knowing that his meaning wasn't lost. Tenderly, he stroked a few hairs out of the man's face. "While away, I've learnt many things, but nothing was more important than the realization that slowly but surely dawned on me. I'll never feel better than when I am here, with you." He whispered. "And that left me with a hollow feeling. I wish to mend that, and I hope you'll try to help. And I wish…" his voice faltered a bit, and he steeled himself and tried to hide his nerves. He cursed every single student that was staring at them now, but he knew he needed to do this now, now he still had the courage. And it probably was better so, in public, than it would be behind closed doors.

"My angel?" Thanos asked, frowning, not knowing why Harry was suddenly spilling out all his love. "What is it that you wish?"

"A wish to stay beside you, no matter what happens. To love you till eternity, no matter what harshness we'll have to face. No matter what happens…" he said, and slid to his knees. Thanos opened his mouth, no doubt to reprimand him with a 'what did I say about not bowing in front of me', but Harry silenced him with a look. "Thanos." Harry murmured, and grasped hold of a hand, brushing his lips over the skin. "I wish to make what we have…permanent. So that never again, we can be separated again like the previous years."

His lover froze with disbelief, and Harry met his stare, a feeling of dread and uncertainty in his stomach, but it disappeared when that look turned in understanding, and then love. "Continue." The man spurred him on.

Harry breathed deep in, a habit that he used whenever he needed to calm himself, and decided not to beat around the bush anymore. "Would you do me the honor of marrying you?"

Before even getting a chance to look up, hands wound into his hair and his mouth got ravaged, leaving Harry shocked as to how much emotion the other was showing. Arms came around him in a grip so tight that he would have suffocated, had he still be human. Thanos smelled his neck and fangs scraped the skin, but refrained from biting down yet. Harry got dizzy of his lover's scent all around him and the young vampire parted his lips to latch onto the crook of Thanos' nape. His fangs sank in at the same moment his own skin broke and he wondered why they hadn't done this before as a feeling of completeness filled him. They kneeled there on the stone floor for what seemed like hours, neither becoming drained, for they consumed the same amount of blood that was being sucked from them. In a way, it felt even more intimate then a kiss.

Magic pulled at him and the familiar feeling of apparition tugged at his stomach. Harry was pushed down on a bed, and had just enough time to look around the room to notice that it was their old one at Riddle manor before his attention was fixed on his –fiancée? - again.

"You still didn't answer." Harry pointed out, grinning softly.

Thanos growled and ripped his clothes off, but then stilled and gazed down at Harry with love in his eyes "I will." He stated, and a warm feeling bloomed in Harry's chest. Wordlessly, he took his Makers hand, caressing the palm softly with his thumb. Magic flowed from his fingertips and metal materialized on the skin, winding around their ring fingers. After taking a moment to admire the piece of jewelry and letting the realization that he was engaged now crash down on him, Harry's grin widened. Tilting his head backwards, his lips brushed against the other's in a brief, but promising kiss.

XxX

"I Thanos, take thee, Harry,"

"I Harry, take thee, Thanos,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to honor,"

"To hold and to keep,"

"From moon to moon,"

"From night to night."

"From now, to forever,"

"Even death cannot do us part." Harry finished, and gazed up at his now husband, and they leaned in for a deep kiss, one that would Harry savor for years to come.

Harry sighed and together, they gazed at the full moon, appreciating the protectiveness of the night.

* * *

Read and Review!  
xx GeMerope


End file.
